One Crazy Night
by DovahMutt
Summary: Well my first story. Basecally a hangover jip with Thos tards from Naruto thrown in there and my own crack pairing cause i can do that... Hope you enjoy! Rated T for some language Drive x Hinata one shot... not really


One crazy Night

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto… If I did I think you would know if Sasuke stayed or not… also there would be 200 Gaara's

Hinata sat up looking around the now disastered hotel room. She looked around and noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were snuggled up next to each other like idiots, Sakura was passed out in front of the T.V… no more like on the T.V, Kiba was howling in his drunken sleep next to Akamaru, Drive, the gang's new friend from the Wolfen clan, was rubbing his eyes barely waking up. "Damn that was one hell of a night" Drive said rubbing his eyes with a slur. "If only we could remember it though" He continued laughing "I don't remember all these people coming though" Hinata said "Seriously though… I remember everyone coming" Gaara said with his usual straight face "You not hung over dude?" Drive said taking a sip of his coffee and handing another mug to Hinata "Damn… what happened last night?" Kiba said shaking his head "I don't know but I kinda remember Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Akamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, myself, and Shino" Drive said taking another sip of his coffee "Shino left early… something about you smashing a bug with your shot glass" Kiba said stealing Drives coffee "HEY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Sasuke yelled in his sleep waking up Naruto "Wha…WHAT THE FUCK SASUKE" Naruto yelled "I wanna turtle Naruto" Sasuke drunkenly slurred Naruto looked at the others who were quietly busting up in the corner of the hotel room. "Might as well call the front desk" Drive said picking up the phone. He brushed his red Mohawk back from his left eye revealing a pretty gruesome looking bruise. Hinata covered her mouth and the boys just sat there busting up "Hello front desk, yes what time did we check in last night… 11:53 p.m.… ok uhh how many people were with us… seven and a rather large dog… ok…. Now the big question… how much is the room we are in…" Drives expression dropped hardcore "O…ok put that on my card then" Drive said hanging up the phone "6,000 plus… fuck what room are we in" Drive said slamming his hand on the desk waking Sakura "Hey Drive why'd you leave me last night" Sakura said hugging the poor shirtless man "She is still a little drunk" Drive said prying Sakura off his shoulders. "This is getting us NOWHERE" Sasuke yelled in his sleep still latched on Naruto. "Damn are you gonna get this guy off me?" Naruto asked "No… Gaara, Kiba, Hinata, and I are gonna figure out what happened last night… I have a bad feeling that we left someone" Drive said grabbing his wallet.

"I can't believe I put my child in the valet" Drive mumbled under his breath. Soon a beautiful Hummer H3 red with chrome rims, grill, and a black grain look on it, with black leather interior was driven up. "Hey be careful with that" Drive yelled at the driver (lol) "Sorry sir" the young Valet said giving Drive his keys. "God… how could you have scored this?" Kiba said drooling "First off… get one drop of drool on my interior… your head will be placed on the grill of my Hummer… second off I save up my own money for my own needs, that and my father was rich to boot and I was his only son" Drive said hopping in the driver's seat "Get in" Gaara and Kiba sat in the back while Hinata took the front passenger seat. "Where are we going?" Gaara asked pushing the almost drooling mutt off him. "Well first to the bar… then if they have any leads…" "Drive you have a hospital band on your wrist" Hinata said pointing at Drives wrist" "What… the… spaghetti noodles" Drive said "What did I do last night… decided hospital first, then we move from there" Drive said flipping a U turn. The hospital was empty.

"Doc. Do you know why I was in here?" Drive frantically asked "Yes we just got your papers… concussion, some scrapes and bumps, that knocker you have on your left eye… oh and your bloodwork came in…" "Tell me straight Doc was I raped?" Drive said interrupting the doctor. "… No from what we got from your blood work was a high amount of Roofline other than that your clear" The doctor said walking to set down his clipboard "Oh by the way how is the blonde… she was pretty hammered as well" "Blonde… INO WAS WITH US!" Kiba roared over the other people. "Calm down Kiba… so she was with us… when were we here?" Hinata calmly said "Around 12:35 in the morning" After we got to the room? Drive thought to himself "Did we talk about anything?" Drive asked "Yeah now that you mention it… you guys were raving about some sort of wedding you guys went to at the chapel down the road… now if you'll excuse me" The doctor said leading us out. "Damn… ok then to the chapel" Drive stated getting in the car.

"Ok be cool I don't think they will remember us" Gaara said "Hey looky here it's the happy couple, How you doin' eh come to see your old friend Benny again eh?" The man said happily "Uh yeah Benny what happened last night could you tell us?" Drive said rubbing his temples "Ah you two eh" Benny said gesturing at Drive and Hinata "Best marriage ceremony ever eh" Drive flushed a bright red and Hinata the same. They both looked at their left ring fingers, Drives was empty but Hinata's had a shiny new looking diamond that would take the richest man seven years to get. Drive looked into his wallet… there was a receipt, "12,000 dollars… that was last week's paycheck…" Drive said 'Well if I think about it… it was well worth it' Hinata looked unsure at the diamond. "D…Drive I" "Keep it" Drive said interrupting her with a smile "… but how about this time we do it right" he continued taking her hand. She flushed a bright red and smiled. "Ok so, what about this other girl… Blonde and curvy" Kiba asked making a swervy motion with his hands. "Oh yeah blondy left a little after the ceremony had ended Kiba had punched you in the face and a bar fight basically happened" Benny said looking at Drive. "Damn doctor lied to us…" Gaara growled "No Doctor whats-a-whoo was at the party to begin with… something about a family relation to one of your cousins" Berry said pointing at Drive "Did it have anything to do with an older cousin of mine whose name is Tamaki?" Drive asked Berry "Yeah now that I think of it… he was so excited that you were getting married that he bought the ring, and paid for the... well everything" "Off topic here Ber… where did Ino say she was going?" Kiba asked "I don't know. You guys left your phone here though… and it has a missed call from the police station" Berry said handing over the device. They just jolted out immediately and headed straight for the police station, luckily she was there and she was just charged with D.U.I that Drive ended up paying for. Took her to the hotel room which was nice and clean except for the area where Sasuke still slept on Naruto, Ino let out a laugh and helped the poor ninja out. "You know… now that I think of it… I don't even remember where we are" Sakura said groggily. "A place… a place where the craziest nights happen, this place is known as… Sin City" Drive laughed as he held Hinata close to his chest. "You know what Drive… this night might of not been the worst ever" Hinata smiled "Yeah… it just sucks I don't remember a thing from our wedding" Drive laughed. Soon Hinata joined in and they all died.

**THE END?**

**Just kidding… well my first story hope you liked it… and I don't care about the crack Oc with a main character thing… just learn to live im not the only one who does it…**

**Anyway… I have a poll on who my next fanpairing story should be about so yeah check that out… Yeah… awkward end here… eh OH WELL!**

**BYE THREE OF YOU WHO WILL ACTUALLY READ THIS STORY**


End file.
